


The Legend of Permafrox

by BlackCrystalRiver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Male Protagonist, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrystalRiver/pseuds/BlackCrystalRiver
Summary: A new superhero arrives in Paris with the hero name of "Permafrox". He's blinding, with white hair and piercing red eyes. But little do Chat Noir and Ladybug know, he's an ancient hero with a tragic background.Who is he and how did he get a miraculous? Master Fu has no clue who the person is behind the mask and deems him a mistaken threat.Meanwhile, in the city known for love and heroics, Kaize Korishimo, a rising social media model, moves in for work. No social life, no money, and no friends. Despite Kaize's albinism and partial sight, his feminine looks cause more trouble then his other problems. The tag "Kori the real life trap" lives up to it's name. And like a maelstrom, an "unlucky" encounter introduces Kaize to the two superheroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir. As if they weren't his only problems. Going to Paris makes Kaize regret it terribly. Hardships rise, choices are made. What will Kaize encounter in Paris?orJust a Fan fiction based off of "The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir" including my OC





	1. [0] Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prolouge of "The Legend of Permafrox." You can skip it and come back later but this is the character's beginnings in the world of Miraculous.

I felt strange, like all the strength in my body had vanished and my memory was foggy. I looked around in a haze, not sure of where I was or who I was.

I gathered my thoughts and surveyed my surroundings. First, I was under a breath-taking starry sky. Stars shone like a million spotlights and the ocean hues of blue and purple filled the sky in a dashing ripple of color. Overhead, was a full moon that illuminated everything in my view.

I even laid on a soft field of grass surrounded by a forest. An empty field, it didn't sound too safe.

Slowly arising from my reclined position, I felt an explosion of pain bloom from my back. I started to question how I arrived in this patch of grass. Nothing looked out of place nor were there any buildings around. So why did it feel like I almost plummeted to death?

I didn't find any answer to that question so I dropped it.

The wind in my hair, the scent of soft dew, the cold whisper of the dead of night. The scenery felt so pure and refreshing, like the internal chi of my body was being replenished as I lay here in the grass.

I took one more good inhale before I surveyed myself. My whole body ached and groaned as I moved but I needed to know why I was feeling so much pain. I slowly peeled the white silken robe off my body and examined myself.

I had noodle for arms, a lanky body and a pale pallor. My hair was an unusual color of white and I wore over sized pants split at the seams knee down. _What puzzled me most was that I had no shoes?_ I glanced over at my feet and they were no signs of bruising nor scrapes.

That fact confused me greatly considering I felt like I had been walking for days on end. My throat was parched and my voice was very scratchy. I peered around the forest and saw nothing but trees. I didn't understand how I got here at all. My memory was blank slate. Where am I?

A feeling of fear creeped up my battered spine. Phantom touches caressed my body and my breath hitched. I don't know where I am... the sudden realization caused panic to surge through my veins.

Before I knew it, my vision blurred and my throat constricted. The forest didn't look so serene anymore, the shadows danced in mockery. It was hard to breathe, it was like someone knocked all the air out of my lungs. I'm alone. I'm stranded. Someone must have abandoned me here. I should run. But I don't even have the strength to stand up.

_"Panic is the bane of all human beings."_

I heard an old husky voice in the back of my mind. It sounded familiar, gentle and warm. And with that I was calm. Human...is that what I am? I don't even know anymore, I just want someone to tell me who I am, what I was created to do.

Tears poured out from my eyes, and I couldn't hold them back anymore. I was lost, alone and empty.

A soft breeze blew my way coursed through my moonlit hair. The breeze felt great, but my worries occupied my mind. I huddled my knees close to my body and wrapped myself with the long robe I was wearing.

The cold air started to tingle my skin and my hand slid back in response,

only to be met with cold hard metal. My hand jerked back in reflex. It was a box.

_How did I miss it?_

It was about the size of a small suitcase that didn't look too particularly heavy. My small, noodle arms should be able to open it.

I reached over and pulled the chest towards my direction. Encased around it was a small lock, with a silver key right beside it. _Dear lord... I sure hope I haven't been kidnapped and there is a body in here..._

Even for someone who was dumb enough to get lost in the middle of who knows where, I decided to hide the key in my shirt and to not open the chest unless I was in a secure area. This box may not even by mine but... finder's keepers.

I made a quick decision and decided it was best to find shelter when the sun arose. Wandering around in a dense forest in the middle of the night was probably not a good idea. I sensed dangers lurked in the dead of night and didn't want to get into that mumbo-jumbo when I just woke up. I couldn't really go to sleep either. I mean I just woke up, why go to sleep 10 minutes later? I cushioned my head in my hands and closed my eyes, slightly shivering against the cold breeze.

_Rustle._

Zeroing in on the sound, I hid behind the suitcase-chest and prepared for the impending doom lurking towards me. Considering that I'm in a forest, I sure hope that it wasn't a bear or any wild animal looking for prey because hey, I'm a free meal.

And from the darkness, emerged a small boy carrying a book. I was shocked, what was a boy my age doing in a forest?? Surely he couldn't be as stupid as I was and got lost inside a forest right?

_I'm not a kidnapper, I am not a thief, just please... don't notice me..._

The boy approached closer and sat down a few feet away, unknowing of my presence. He seemed totally absorbed in his book, his deep violet eyes never leaving the page. Quite curious, I thought. The book had yellowed, worn out pages, stains marring the pristine words written in it. The cover, peeling at the edges. Yet despite that, the boy enjoyed reading the book. He would often scribble inside the text or tear up when he reached a certain part of the page.

A chuckled to myself, what fun it must be to love something that much. I really wanted to get to know that boy, and the reason why he loved that book so much. I leaned forward, and pushed the chest a little closer.

_Crunch._

Hypersensitivity rushed into my body as my heart rate increased.

I had made a sound. I had crushed a realllly loud leaf just now. _Traitor..._

I felt the boy look over to the sound of the crushed leaf, acknowledging the presence of the silver chest I was hiding behind. I could hear the sound of the boy walking closer, the grass bending and making noise with his every footsteps. When the footsteps stopped, my breath hitched and I was as still as I could be. I was going to be caught. I heard a thump right behind me and something heavy suddenly weighed on my head. I looked up curiously in thought.

**"Hello. My name is Ryouken Tatsu. Nice to meet you lost boy."** His amethyst eyes met mine as he introduced himself. It was a beautiful view. His bronze tinted hair dangled down as his head covered the moon. His smile, blinding as he held his book in his hand.

I don't know how or why, but I understood every word he said. The language was definitely foreign but I could understand him like it was second nature. He even gave me the nickname of 'lost boy,' which I found quite insulting. I couldn't say anything due to my parched throat so I gave slight pout which he laughed at.

**"Not going to introduce yourself? Meanie."** He stuck out his tongue and pulled the bottom of his eye.

**"Considering how you are just sitting here in the forest, I am guessing you are homeless, lost and pretty cold. Wanna come over to my family's place for the night?"** I gave him a disbelieving look. Ulterior motives maybe? The boy didn't look suspicious but I had a problem with that confidence. It seems that he caught onto what I was suggesting since his face became slightly red.

**"Uh, don't get me wrong here! I am not trying to kidnap you or anything! I am just kind of worried about you... The forest gets really cold at night and it's nearly midnight. If you are suggesting I have ulterior motives, I kind of have one..."**

I let out a silent giggle at his statement and realized something grave. My throat wasn't just parched... my voice had completely died out. I couldn't speak at all. As the boy spoke and stuttered, I ran a finger across my neck and touched upon a gash across my voice box.

**"I-I-I apologize! I-I shouldn't have said t-that. I am so embarrassed right now. Anyways... I'm pretty lonely back at the estate. My family owns the whole mountain estate since it's a family inheritance. It's a beautiful mountain isn't it? I love coming here to read and write. If you have no where to stay right now... wanna stay at my family's for now?"**

After Tatsu finished, I just silently giggled and smiled back. His swing in personalities was hilarious. I gave him a thumbs up in response. I never knew why Tatsu's face started to glow a rubicund color but afterwards we sealed the agreement with a handshake.

**"I bet you are thirsty right? Let's go back and get you some water. My family would love to meet you."** His radiant smile assured me everything was alright but, I looked at the wooden chest concerned.

Tatsu looked down and already knew what I was concerned about.** "We can get this tomorrow. I promise you it will be there in the morning."** Persuaded, Tatsu stood up and came to where I was sitting and held out his hand again. **"Can you stand?"**

I didn't know if my back had the strength to but I grabbed his hand and tried to stand up anyway. To my demise, my legs caved in and I fell onto Tatsu due to the lack of support from my legs. Tatsu gave me another blinding smile and slowly lifted me onto his back. **"I guess not. I'll just carry you back then."**

I was concerned if he could since considering our heights, he may have to carry his own weight. We were about the same age and same build, with the exception that he didn't have my skinny noodle arms. I wasn't sure what this position meant but he said it was a piggyback ride. My legs were slinged across his arms and my hands were on his shoulders. He carried me on his back and walked normally as if my mass had no effect on his whatsoever. I was told to hold his book as I observed its dark green cover that had golden lining to it. I didn't read it out of courtesy but I was curious to what was in it.

**"You are pretty light for your age. Did you starve yourself or something?"** I was quite offended by Tatsu's remark but after careful thinking, that may have been a compliment. I nodded a 'no' and Tatsu was not persuaded.

Tatsu also brought up the fact of why I was in his family backyard but knowing I couldn't answer him, he dropped all questions. It wasn't a long walk but with every footstep he took, my eyes grew heavier and my body relaxed. Soon enough, I fell asleep. I felt comforted by the warmth of Tatsu's back and I heard the faint voice of Tatsu complaining I was gonna drool on him.

I giggled a bit and still closed my eyes. **"By the way, you never gave me your name."** Tatsu turned a bit to see my face and wore a sly smirk on his face.

After that statement, a lost memory of a name popped up in my head. I laid out my hands in front of his face and started to trace characters on my hand. After I repeated the action several times, Tatsu looked pleased and understood what I was implying.

**"Kaize huh? That is a nice name."**


	2. [1] A Day in Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaize moves into Paris, and faces reality. He's going to be alone in Paris with no support for a week. He's hopeless until he meets a blond male with curious emerald eyes.

_'Where am I?'_ Kaize asked himself as he passed by the train station for the 15th time. 

After getting into multiple misunderstandings trying to reach Paris, France; Kaize was so done with this type of situation. 

Trying to get on a plane to Paris was a disaster itself. Since Mrs. Ryouken was unable to drive him to the airport terminal in Narita, he had to get there himself with only enough for the taxi fare and extra necessities. However, on the added note that Kaize was half-blind, he couldn't take the taxi without pissing off the driver and had to wait until Mrs. Ryouken had the chance to drive him. That delayed Kaize for about a week.

Next, Kaize, having no experience outside a mountain threshold or a social life whatsoever, didn't know how to use money, buy a ticket nor find the right plane to get on. In fact, his pampered life in the Ryouken household probably spoiled him too much. In addition, Mrs. Ryouken had to return immediately for work, leaving Kaize to figure out things for himself. If it weren't for a nice old lady who helped him, Kaize might have hopped onto a plane headed to Australia.

And lastly, Kaize had no idea what to do after getting off the plane. Mrs. Ryouken was never an organized person to begin with but Kaize couldn't _believe_ that she forgot to book him a room to stay in... 

Google maps turned out to be his best friend and helped him find a hotel to stay in for the night. Luckily, Mrs. Ryouken lent him a spare credit card to use so Kaize _(barely)_ managed to book a room before the closing time.

This predicament was pretty unfortunate for a rising social media model. He was supposed to post a picture after reaching Paris, but Kaize thought otherwise considering how wrecked he was. He owed it to his fans to not show them a miserable picture. 

He just had to survive another week until Mr. Ryouken arrived. And with that thought, Kaize passed out on the mattress.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Kaize decided to explore Paris out of boredom. 

"Hold on, do I turn left or right?" The male paused and looked for any street signs. 

.

.

"_Am I even reading this map right??_"

Google maps was failing him. His vision was failing him. The map literally looked like disfigured ants flying across his screen. 

Kaize's vision was never the best, and was quite messed up from his lack of sleep while his head hurt from all the confusion yesterday. French may be a second language he learned back home but Kaize didn't feel like exposing his terrible accent that followed with it.

After following the map for what seemed to be 30 minutes, he was led to a local park where he sat there in defeat. _'I am really useless. I can't read French properly, follow a map correctly, or ask for help. How am I going to survive here for a week...'_

A dark aura started to surround him and a sense of loneliness arose. From his perspective, he had been stranded in Paris for a week, barely living off a lent credit card that could reach it's max at any moment. 

_'How shameful,'_ he thought. How shameful for a model of the DragonHide line to be stuck in this state.

Kaize was sent to Paris for a reason, he was sent with the intention of representing the collaboration of two fashion lines. One being Mrs. Ryouken's DragonHide line and the other, a Parisian brand. Mitsuhide Fashion company was counting on him to make their brand popular among Parisians.

_How ironic, _he thought, after ignoring him for so long. Mrs. Ryouken and her family had always treated him with kindness but the others? They didn't give a damn about his mentality. 

He was hit with the backlash and criticism ever since he was adopted into the Ryouken family. Taking in an orphan with no background was an unthinkable matter, but Akari Ryouken did it anyway and she enraged many with her decision. 

The Ryouken household was a very strict place, and in Japan, the elders had most of the authority. They wanted her to concentrate on work and stop fooling around with children but Akari Ryouken just wasn't that type of person. 

She clothed him, fed him and gave him a warm roof to sleep under. Kaize was indebted to her, so he joined the fashion industry as her personal model. But he soon learned the cruel world of the fashion industry. 

Models would fight for an opportunity to be featured in a magazine page, to wear high brand clothes and represent them. They acted like hungry predators on the hunt for food, destroying anyone who was in their way.

In fact, Mrs. Ryouken's employers and management only cared for themselves. They only cared about the models under their care and no others. So when Kaize was introduced as Mrs. Ryouken's new personal model, they viciously clawed at him and bared their teeth. Akari Ryouken's models had always been envied. In addition to her sons, most of the models under her tutelage had the most chances of representing her new clothing lines. There was more chances for personal connections and advantages.

But they were blind.

Mrs. Ryouken's passion for fashion went deeper than that. Some days she was swamped in fabric, stitching and drawing all day to her heart's content. Heck, she couldn't even take a break to fly to Paris with him.

Representing DragonHide, how could he?

He was just a half blind model who suffers from albinism. He can't do photo shoots outside in the sun for too long, his hair was snow-white under his wig and his eyes were bloodshot red, because they had no pigment. He only got by because his social media account caught attention and he knew how to speak French. 

Kaize chewed his bottom lip out of frustration. No one was expecting anything out of him.

_Buzz._

_-_

_Hey Kaize, h_ _ow is it over there? Fun?_

_\- Tatsu_

_-_

A small smile appeared on Kaize's face. Well, maybe there was one person who believed in him.

_-_

_It's not fun,_

_Its hot and I'm dying here. I can't even find my school when it's 6 blocks away. I'm lost (;-;)_

_-Kaize_

-

_What the heck man XD_

_Your map reading skills are as terrible as always (>x<)_

_Just try to survive until mom arrives ok?_

_Don't stay outside for too long ~_

_-Tatsu_

-

A small chuckle escaped Kaize. Oh, how he missed home and waking up to a familiar face. Slowly closing his eyes, Kaize inhaled a breath of fresh air. _'Ah, how great it feels to be outside after being cooped up in a plane all day.'_

Kaize was glad he chose to rest in this park, it had nice fresh air and the people around were all lively and friendly. There was a carousal, vendors, a giant fountain and even a photo shoot. _How nostalgic, _Kaize thought then internally cringed._ 'Ah, why am I thinking about work when I'm supposed to be resting? Agh, model's dilemma...'_

But Kaize couldn't help but watch. The model seemed very professional, sliding into familiar steps and poses. With platinum blond hair and emerald eyes, he smiled at the camera at just the right angles. Attractive? Yes. Charismatic? Definitely. Heck, there were even random stalkers hiding behind the park trees. And as an added plus, that camera man was very, and I mean_ very_, flexible.

Kaize started to chuckle to himself. The camera man was absolutely hilarious. Going up, down, half splitting at a cross, Kaize couldn't stop cracking up.

"Maybe when I start photo shoots, I should hire him sometime." Kaize noted.

But all that over excitement riled up a nasty headache. One that had not stopped after arriving in Paris. Maybe it was the heat or jet lag but Kaize had a feeling it was something else. It was like his sixth sense was telling him something was wrong in this city. He always had a strong sense of intuition but it was probably because of jet lag. Kaize started to pinch his eyebrows in pain, and closed his eyes.

_'Might as well rest here until this headache-'_

**"Umm excuse me? Are you ok?"**

Kaize's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden voice. His eyes snapped open in surprise and from the shaded lens, a male with bright blond hair and sparkling emerald eyes filled his vision. 

With genuine concern radiating off the boy's eyes, Kaize felt himself being absorbed in the green hues. 

_Wait a minute... _

_isn't this... _

_._

_._

_the model boy?!?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the second chapter is out! Oof I really need to work on consistency. Anyway, I really wanted to write about that photographer, he is hilarious XD. Next chapter, I can hopefully introduce the rest of the Miraculous characters.


	3. [2] A Day in Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaize meets a fellow model named Adrien, and gains a new friend. He may or may not have taken a few pictures with him.

Adrien was concerned. 

While a part of him wanted to focus on the present photo shoot, the Chat Noir in him was desperately calling out to him. 

The person on the bench was not well. Anyone could tell by their slouching figure and the beading sweat dripping down their forehead. Ignoring them just left a bad taste in his mouth and his picture perfect smile was starting to crumble. Photo after photo, Adrien constantly glanced back at the shaded area near the bench. The photographer constantly called Adrien to focus on him and after many retaken photos, the photographer released him on a five minute break. It was hot and tedious and both of them were tired of standing under the scorching rays of the sun. 

"Sorry, be right back mister!" 

"_Wah-?_ Adrien where are you going?"

Adrien quickly broke for the benched area. He heard a few gasps here and there from his fans but he was too concerned to address them right now. All he wanted to do was see if this person was ok, to make sure this person got help. 

Putting a hand on the person's shoulder, Adrien could feel their burning temperature radiating through their damp clothes. Their pallor looked sickly and their breathing sounded labored, as if they were going to pass out at any second. But what concerned him most was that, the person didn't respond when Adrien made contact with them.

**"Umm excuse me?!... Are you ok...?"**

Adrien felt the person jolt under his grip. 

The figure slowly woke from their daze, carelessly letting their sunglasses drop down to their nose, revealing the beautiful ruby eyes they concealed behind the glass. It was in all honesty, breath-taking. 

Adrien couldn't help but stare in awe at the person's eyes. The figure gazed back, slowly acknowledging Adrien's presence. 

"Could you possibly be..." They croaked out,

.

.

.

.

"..._the modelling boy_...?"

Adrien's eyes lighted up at the sentence. 

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Adrien exclaimed, grasping onto the smaller male's hands. "I was worried that you may have had a heat stroke or a fever!" 

"Sorry about that, I felt a little dizzy so I took a seat here. I don't really handle the heat well." Kaize replied. 

"A dizzy spell..." 

Adrien let out a sigh of relief and took a seat on the shaded bench. Adrien was happy that the person was feeling well but the thought of a dizzy spell made him squirm. For him it meant, the loss of his mother and the coldness of his father. Natalie was starting to get dizzy spells as well, and Adrien felt a sense of dread every time he watched Natalie clutch her head in pain. 

"Hey, are you ok?" 

"Hm? Ah, yeah." Adrien replied. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" 

The male started to chuckle. "Yeah, but I'm asking you because you looked a bit pale when I said I had a dizzy spell. Does it bring up bad memories for you?"

Adrien fell silent. _'How did they know?'_ A glassy look fell over the person's eyes, and Adrien knew they must have regretted what they had said. Their expression looked like they took his silence as a_ 'yes'_ and a quiet "I see." was said between the two. The person curtly put their sunglasses on and stood, only to turn around, bend down and put their hand above Adrien's. Adrien looked at the male in shock as a feeling of comfort washed over him. 

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." 

'Their words are gentle...' Adrien thought and gently smiled. He felt the person's hand squeeze his and for some reason, Adrien didn't mind it. It didn't feel forced, like it was meant to please him, it felt... genuine and honest. Even his worries about his mother, his father and Natalie washed away and he was only left with the good memories. Somehow, Adrien couldn't hold it in anymore. Even if this was a complete stranger, Adrien felt like their presence was familiar. 

Unconsciously, a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

The figure rose from their crouched position in worry and their native language slipped from their tongue. "_Gomen'nasai! Watashi wa nani ka machigatta koto o shimashita ka?"_ (Sorry! Did I do something wrong?!" 

Adrien quickly wiped away his teary eyes and responded, "_Bangō! Anata wa nani mo machigatte imasendeshita! Sukoshi kanshō-teki ni narimashita._" (No! You didn't do anything wrong! I just got a bit sentimental.)

"Eh? _You speak Japanese_?" 

"Ah, _yes_." 

"_That makes things so much easier!" _The boy beamed, "_Now you won't have to listen to my terrible accent anymore! Why didn't we do this earlier?!_" 

"_Ahaha, now you have to listen to my terrible accent._" Adrien added. 

"_Nonsense!" _The boy objected. "_Your Japanese is excellent compared to my French! Come to think of it... I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kaize Korishimo!_"

Adrien couldn't help but giggle at Kaize's adorable behavior. It seemed that Kaize was a newcomer into Paris judging from their accented French and awkward behavior. It gave Adrien a refreshing feeling that Kaize didn't know who he was yet. There was no need for a facade or any fake smiles. No expectations, no autographs. Adrien felt like he could be himself for once. 

"_I'm Adrien Agreste, nice to meet you Kaize-san_." 

Adrien watched as Kaize's lips quirked up into a smile. It was a raw, untouched kind of smile, full of pure emotion. Maybe it was his experience from the world of fashion but Adrien couldn't help but think that Kaize had nice features. A slender frame, pale skin, and rough facial features. A feminine look accompanied by a sharp features. Long lashes, rubicund eyes and a smile that could melt your heart. A smile that you'd never get tired of. 

The lighthearted atmosphere around Kaize felt infectious, but Adrien knew it wouldn't last forever. 

**"ADRIEN! BREAK TIME IS OVER!"**

And the light-hearted atmosphere around the two broke. 

"Need to get back to work?" Kaize asked, turning to look at the cameraman. 

"Yeah," Adrien replied. "I wish I could've talked to you for longer." 

Kaize smiled at that statement, "Me too, you seem like a person I'd like to be friends with." 

Adrien couldn't help but return the smile. Adrien was always happy when he gained a new friend but somehow, learning that Kaize wanted Adrien to be his friend in return without any ulterior motives made him even happier. And with a joyful smile he replied, "Same here!" 

"Well, I have to get back to the photo shoot," Adrien said disappointingly and looked back to face Kaize. Hesitantly, he asked, "Would you mind waiting til it's finished?"

The silence before Kaize responded was heartrending. Adrien could hear his heart beat out of anxiousness in his ears. When Kaize finally opened his mouth, Adrien panicked at the thought.

"Sure!" Kaize chirped. "I like watching you model anyway." 

Adrien exhaled in relief and flashed a smile. He returned to the photographer in a hurry to finish his job. He finally had the motivation to complete his shoot other than pleasing his father. The photographer seemed pleased with Adrien's newfound passion as well and started to energetically take pictures. Adrien could have swore he heard Kaize cracking up every time the cameraman cracked a new pose. And when the man fell into a back bend, Adrien heard Kaize unable to hold in his laughter. 

The photographer seemed to catch onto Kaize's laughter as well and smiled in response. 

"Is that your new friend Adrien?" 

"Oh, Kaize? I guess you can call them my friend, I think he really likes how you take pictures mister," Adrien pointed out. 

"I can see that," The photographer replied, "You should call them over Adrien." 

Adrien's mouth fell in surprise. Normally, the photographers Adrien worked with never invited outsiders to participate in the shoot with him unless they needed some outside inspiration. "I can?!" 

The photographer nodded and Adrien called Kaize over. The fan girls around Adrien seemed to gasp in surprise when Adrien grabbed Kaize by the arm and bring him into the photo shoot. Kaize seemed to be shocked by this development as well.

"What are you doing Adrien??" Kaize faltered.

"The photographer heard you laughing earlier," Adrien confessed and Kaize beamed a scarlet red. 

"Oh no... he did?!" Kaize sputtered out behind his hands. Kaize felt his ears burning redder with every second. The photographer and even Adrien started to laugh from Kaize's reaction. 

"Don't worry kiddo, I won't judge you for it. I'm just glad you like my photographing style." 

"Really?" Kaize asked, removing his hands from his face. The photographer nodded in agreement. "Thank goodness, I was afraid you might have felt offended. I've met a lot of photographers before, but you're the most unique. I was surprised you were able to take pictures from a back bend position." 

The photographer laughed in response. 

"I like you kiddo!" The photographer admitted. "How about I take a few pictures of you?" 

"Pictures? I don't think I can do that..." Kaize responded. 

Usually professional models don't take pictures for free, especially when you're part of a name brand. In addition to that, Kaize looked like a wreck right now. He was sweaty, his hair was a mess and the dark rings under his eyes made him look sickly. Surely he liked the photographer and planned to hire him one day but taking pictures now didn't seem like a good idea. Kaize was supposed to represent DragonHide in Paris and yes, he was wearing a DragonHide pull over but that was besides the point. 

Adrien seemed to catch onto Kaize's apprehensiveness too. 

"Don't worry! I'm not going to publish these pictures, I just want a few shots for fun! Besides, you're friends with Adrien right? Just take a commemorative shot!" 

"A-Alright," Kaize agreed. Surely, if it's just for fun it should be ok right? 

Adrien took a pose sitting on the fountain. He sat with one leg leaning on the fountain and his arm poised on his knee. A standard pose for a model. Kaize had to smile at that. Adrien was trying to make himself easy to pose with, but he was oblivious to the fact that Kaize was a fellow model as well. Kaize tidied himself and put his sunglasses on top of his head. With a clear cut look and a confident figure, Kaize sat up straight, leaning his elbow on Adrien's. 

The photographer and Adrien looked shocked. Usually people who took pictures with models would act nervous or excited and replicate their pose to match up with them. But Kaize did none of that. He sat confidently in front of the camera and made body contact. His pose fit perfectly with the golden rule of thirds that all photographers had to follow. He posed like a... professional. 

A _shutter_, then a _snap_.

The cameraman fluidly moved his body to take the pictures. He first moved to get a snap of the overall pose, then moved again to enhance the models' features. One shot to catch Adrien's expression, and the other to get Kaize's facial features. A model with rubicund eyes was rare. Especially if they were natural ruby eyes. Kaize's face was also a sight to behold.

A feminine yet handsome face. 

If the photographer hadn't worked with cross-dressing models before, he probably couldn't have seen the difference between Kaize's appearance and his actual gender. Surely, he had a slender frame and long lashes to accompany it, but he had no feminine curves. In addition to that, his face had subtle sharp features and his voice was high yet had a boyish tone to it. The photographer could see why people could mistaken Kaize as a female. 

"Last picture!"

Kaize and Adrien grinned at that. In the modelling world, _'last picture'_ could mean a lot of things. Last pictures could mean the final picture before the shoot ended or it could mean that it was time to fool around. Usually last pictures don't count towards the overall shoot and models generally tended to do any crazy pose they wanted during this time. Kaize and Adrien were definitely going to fool around. Sitting back to back, they looked back at each other forming finger guns. Adrien pointed it upwards and faced Kaize with a playful grin whereas Kaize pointed his at the photographer and faced Adrien while looking at the camera. The squeals of Adrien's fan girls were unavoidable. 

_Shutter!_

"That's the end of it guys! I'll email you the pictures later Adrien!"

"Thank you mister!" Adrien chirped and turned to Kaize. "You were awesome too! You posed like a professional, Kaize!"

"Ah, well, I am a model." Kaize confessed. 

"I KNEW IT!" Adrien exclaimed. "There was no way you couldn't be one with your skills!" 

The photographer nodded his head in agreement and Kaize started to fiddle with his fingers in embarrassment. Kaize was always overjoyed to get compliments whenever he modeled for someone. It meant that someone liked his work and all his training and hard work to become one was finally recognized. 

"Thank you! I actually came to Paris to model for a brand." 

"A brand? Which one?" Adrien asked out of curiousity. 

"I think it was called Gabriel? Come to think of it..." Kaize started to trail off as he realized the clothes Adrien wore. "Your clothes look like it comes from his brand...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is out! I'm so sorry for the late update! 
> 
> I was contemplating if I should include the meeting between Kaize and Adrien in Chameleon but after writing it, I realized I wanted Adrien and Kaize's meeting to be eventful. Adrien is a kind and friendly character by heart but I feel like he experiences too much pressure from his dad and his peers. Living as a well known model must be tough, with the fear of being mobbed all the time and the expectations. I wanted Adrien to feel like he could be comfortable with Kaize since they experience the same pressure from their positions. 
> 
> The next chapter will probably be Chameleon or Kaize's meeting with Gabriel. Maybe Mrs. Ryouken will make an appearance?


	4. [3] Proper Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm of Akari Ryouken makes its way into the Agreste mansion. Introductions are made and the Adrien fandom may or may not be made up of stalkers. 

"You model for the _Gabriel brand?!"_

Why hadn't it dawned on Kaize before? He had seen the clothing line of the Gabriel brand and researched about their minimalistic yet trendy style! And MY LORD, is Adrien _literally _ wearing their signature orange sneakers with the butterfly insignia on it AND a standard Gabriel brand button-down shirt?! Kaize couldn't feel more stupid than he already is. 

"Yes? My father runs the brand actually."

Ok, Kaize feels like a _full blown idiot now_. How could he not recognize the most popular model of the Gabriel brand?! Now that he thought about it, wasn't this boy's face all over Paris' bulletin boards and posters? Kaize ran a hand through his hair and tugged. 

"I feel like an idiot." Kaize whispered out and wore a solemn expression. 

"Kaize?" Adrien reached to put his hands on the other's shoulders in concern, "Is everything alright? Are you feeling dizzy again?" 

"No, everything is not alright!" Kaize raised his voice, "I can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier! I came to Paris fully prepared to work with you and your father yet I failed to recognize one of my business partners! I feel so disappointed in myself right now, I am truly sorry for not greeting you in a more polite manner." 

Adrien didn't understand why Kaize was self-destructing right now. _Was he worried he had ruined a business relationship? Or made a bad first impression?_ Adrien didn't think Kaize left a bad impression whatsoever, in fact, Adrien relished in the fact Kaize wasn't going to treat him like some kind of mini god or heavenly creation. Watching Kaize's solemn expression was painful for him to watch. 

"You don't need to apologize Kaize! I didn't recognize you either! Heck, I even forgot about that whole collaboration with your brand!" Adrien admitted. "So there is no need for you to feel bad." 

Kaize lifted his head to meet Adrien's eyes. 

"Really?" 

"Really. In fact, I kind of liked it when you treated me like a normal person. Everyone I meet is always too extra with their introductions or treats me like some kind of perfect creation. But, I'm just a regular person. I'm no better than you or anyone else." 

Kaize could understand that thought well. Hyped up supermodels were always seen like an unattainable goal, a picture perfect face or body. Their life was always full of stress. Stress from constantly keeping up reputation and under a tight schedule. Kaize wondered how they slept at night without a dozen worries to keep track of. 

"I understand, thank you for telling me that Adrien, I feel a lot better now." 

"No problem. I'm glad we met sooner rather than later, it saves us a bunch of unnecessary protocols if you know what I mean." 

"Yeah, imagine the looks on our employers faces when they find out we know each other already." 

Adrien vaguely imagined a shock look on his father's face while Kaize imagined Mrs. Ryouken's clumsiness when she dropped her books. The two laughed and all the tension around them faded away. The honk of a car interrupted their moment and a stern but bulky man waved his hand to Adrien, probably alerting him that time was up. 

"Looks like I need to go, see you in a week?" 

"See you in a week Adrien." 

* * *

"Alya! You can't believe what was just posted on the Adrien Page!" 

"What is it now Marinette?" Alya asked tiredly from where she was sitting on the couch with Manon, "Please don't tell me we have to run all the way across Paris to see a photo shoot..?" 

Marinette quickly jolted from her seat to where Alya was in anxiousness, eyes glued to her phone the entire time. Alya wasn't sure what Marinette was so jumpy about and was a little concerned when she saw the bluenette chew on her nails, but when it came to Adrien, Marinette was over dramatic about everything. The phone was shoved into Alya's face without warning and the headline **_"ADRIEN'S POTENTIAL LOVE INTEREST??"_ **was the first thing she saw in bold. Manon expressed curiousity and wanted to see what Alya was reading as well but was quickly occupied with a toy Marinette made. 

"ALYA! What if some girl snatched Adrien from me?! I knew I should have gone to see his shoot!!!" 

"Relax girl, just read what the post says first. And remember you are supposed to be babysitting Manon today." 

"Oh right," Marinette chuckled, "thanks for helping me Alya." 

"No problem girl." Alya replied and they fist bumped. "So what's it say?" 

"It says Adrien was found talking to a potential fan who looked like they were passed out on the park bench and they quickly engaged in conversation. _Adrien is so nice!_ Then it looks like Adrien sat with them to make sure they were alright and the fan made him cry?! _They even invaded his personal space, WHAT?!_ " Marinette panicked at that line and Alya urged her to read further. 

"Adrien then invited the fan to participate in his photo shoot, something all fans are usually banned to do, and they posed together! OMG LOOK ALYA!" 

The phone was then shoved into Alya's face, _again, _and pictures of Adrien and the fan's close interactions were seen. The first picture was when Adrien went to check up on the fan, the second when he went to sit down with them and the third when the fan held Adrien's hand. The captions were in bold and screaming "HOW DARE THEY TOUCH HIM" or "ADRIEN IS AN ANGEL" and Alya internally cringed at the obsessiveness over her classmate. Although, when her eyes landed on a picture of the fan's face with sunglasses, she couldn't help but think they were attractive. 

"They look pretty." Alya commented and Marinette slammed her face into the couch. 

"I know right! Even though the pictures don't reveal the whole face, I can already tell they look beautiful! Alyaaaaa, what am I gonna dooo!!" 

Alya started to console Marinette by patting her back. While she thought, _"why don't you just confess already?"_ she knew it wasn't the right thing to say. While the fan was indeed pretty, Alya didn't think Adrien was the type to fall in love at first sight with just a pretty face. He was probably just worried the fan was sick, offered some help and posed with them out of friendliness. Alya knew from her own experience that sometimes the photographer invited people to pose with Adrien for more flare. She voiced this to Marinette and that calmed her down a bit.

"I don't think you need to worry much, your stalkerish fandom is just overreacting. I mean, check out all the malicious comments about this post." 

"I hope so," Marinette whined out before Manon demanded the two play with her. 

* * *

A week passed and Mrs. Ryouken was due for arrival. 

Miraculously, Kaize survived for a week living off his credit card. After meeting Adrien, Kaize was strangely motivated to learn more about French culture and explored around Paris. He managed to find the route to his school and supermarket, visited tourist spots and tried the indigenous French cuisine. Although he really wanted to visit a bakery near his school, he decided to visit it at another time. 

In addition to that, he also managed to update his social media with pictures of Paris. Many of his fans thought he was taking a leisurely vacation but little did they know he was sent there to form a collaboration between two brands. Kaize was excited to see the shocked faces and comments when the collaboration is revealed. But there was also another reason Kaize decided to explore the city of love. Ever since he arrived into Paris, he could feel a dark energy, some kind of bad premonition pulling at his gut. If there is anything Kaize knows, it's to listen to your instincts. He searched Paris for the source but with no avail, he didn't find anything. While he did hear about a ladybug and black cat, he didn't really pay much attention to it. 

_ **"Kaize!!! Over here!!!" ** _

Kaize's thoughts were interrupted by a chirpy voice. Alert, Kaize searched the airport for a tall brunette woman with gentle eyes. When the said woman came into view, Kaize could help but smile. She was here, Mrs. Ryouken was finally here. 

_"Mrs. Ryouken! How was your trip?!" _

_"Good! The people there were really nice! I slept for most of the ride though, how are you doing Kaize? You look so tired, sorry for arriving so late." _

_"It's ok, I understand you had a lot of work to do. The first couple of days were a little rough but I am well slept and ready to go!" _

_"That's my boy, let's get going. Gabriel hates to wait." _

* * *

Adrien had been waiting, waiting for this day to arrive impatiently. 

It had been a week since he saw Kaize, a fellow model who became his friend unexpectedly. Adrien almost couldn't hide the big smile on his face from his father as he anxiously waited for the guests to arrive. Adrien wanted to see his new friend as soon as possible and he couldn't wait till he modeled with Kaize again. The collaboration between two famous brands in two different countries sounded stressful yet an experience Adrien knew he was bound to enjoy. 

_Ding Dong!_

"Sir, your guests have arrived." Natalie announced and Gabriel nodded. 

The doors opened and Adrien could have swore his heart did back flips when he saw a familiar face enter into his house. Adrien's gaze met with Kaize's and they both greeted each other with warm smiles unknowingly to the three adults in the room. Both Akari Ryouken and Gabriel shared formalities before introducing each other to the models who would be the face of the collaboration. 

"This is my son Adrien. Adrien, this is Akari Ryouken, the creator of the brand DragonHide." 

"Um, _nice to meet you Mrs. Ryouken._" Adrien greeted in Japanese. 

"My, you can speak fluent Japanese!" Mrs. Ryouken gasped in admiration, "Your son is so talented!" 

Adrien felt heat rise to his cheeks. He was used to be complimented for his talents (for all the lessons he recieved throughout his life) but Mrs. Ryouken's aura of motherly affection made him a little embarrassed. And when he heard a small chuckle escape from Kaize, Adrien couldn't help the full on blush that covered his face. 

"Aww and he's embarrassed! He's so cute!" 

"Yes, isn't he flawless?" Gabriel added, putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder comfortingly. 

"Yes he is!" Mrs. Ryouken added making Adrien's face turn into more of a tomato. 

After Adrien was done being _thoroughly _embarrassed by his father, his father's friend and his actual friend, it was Kaize's turn to be introduced. Adrien could obviously tell Kaize was nervous to meet his father judging by his tense shoulders and break down the other day but somehow, he felt like Kaize would be alright. Kaize was prepared this time. He was dressed neatly in a white DragonHide pullover and his hair was neatly styled. Kaize's appearance looked a lot more rested and less tired than before and there was a certain glow around him. 

"This is one here is Kaize Korishimo." Mrs. Ryouken started and ruffled Kaize's hair, "He's a model who can model any type of clothes, ranging from female, male and unisex. He can also change his image to the brand style." 

Adrien watched in surprise as his father nodded in agreement, looking satisfied by the model's appearance. Adrien knew his father was usually picky about which models got to represent his brand, only 100% satisfied when his son was the one to showcase them. His father was even picky about which friends he got to hang out with when he was younger. The fact that he approved of Kaize so quickly was unheard of and Adrien couldn't help but smile at the approval. 

"He certainly matches the image we are going for. I can see why you recommended him to me when I said I wanted models who would fit well with the image of both brands. It's a pleasure working with you Kaize." 

Kaize felt his heart elate when he heard those words. Letting out a smile of relief, he bowed and said, "It's a pleasure working with you too sir!" 

After the introductions were made, the guests were taken to the dining area to enjoy a meal with the Agrestes. Adrien was happy he got to eat a meal with his father for once and Kaize and Mrs. Ryouken looked ecstatic to eat French cuisine. Most of the conversation were about how the collaboration was going to work out while some were about the native culture between the two countries. There was even the expected _"you guys already met?!" _moment when the two models acted friendlier than they should have been. 

Gabriel's stoned but shocked face was priceless to Adrien while Mrs. Ryouken's klutzy drop of the fork got Kaize laughing like no tomorrow. 

When Mrs. Ryouken was about to leave, she made sure to mention Kaize's health conditions. It was more of a lecture really to Kaize like an overly concerned parent. Make sure to not stay out in the sun for too long, make sure to carry some sunscreen, bring an extra pair of sunglasses, get enough sleep each night, eat three meals a day, call if you need anything. 

"I'll leave Kaize in your hands Gabriel! I'll make sure to check in via video call and send in some samples."

"I will take care of him the best I can." Gabriel assured, "I already registered him in Adrien's school and provided an apartment for him to live in for the time being. Like you said, it's best if they spend time together and learn more about our cultures."

"Ok! See you next time!" 

**And just like that, the storm of Akari Ryouken left the Agreste mansion. **

It took a little time for Adrien to adjust to the utter lack of energy in the mansion and even more so for his father. Gabriel's head was probably pounding from the amount of talking he did today. It made Adrien wonder just how did his father make friends with a person the exact opposite on himself or even accept a collaboration in the first place. Although Adrien knew the answer had to lie in Mrs. Ryouken. 

"Are you ready for school tomorrow Kaize?" Adrien asked curiously, "I can't wait for you to meet my classmates!" 

"I think so?" Kaize replied unsure, "I've been home schooled most of the time so I'm a little nervous. I managed to memorize the route to school from my hotel room but I have no idea how to go from my apartment. I also think I need help finding the apartment too." 

"Ahaha! I was home schooled too! But don't worry you'll do fine. Good thing Google Maps is here right?" 

"Google maps is my_ savior_ Adrien." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS HERE!!!!   
Next up, Chameleon!!! I can finally start getting into the Miraculous timeline of the third season!!!


End file.
